


Forever etched in time

by Luthor_Super



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Supercorptober, Supercorptober 2020, They’re both useless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like almost none
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthor_Super/pseuds/Luthor_Super
Summary: All of Lena’s senses burned and fizzled at the same time, the entire world became muted, and blurred like a water painting with too much water, the only clear thing was the deep blue eyes that she got lost in. She leaned back in, their lips connected again with a kiss that made Lena want to laugh and cry at the same time out of both relief and disbelief.OrKara and Lena finally admit their love to one another on the top of a mountain.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Forever etched in time

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually write stuff this fluffy, but here you go. I hope you guys enjoy this fluff fest!

When Lena finally opened her eyes, her breath hitched at the sight in front of her, the fear she felt only moments before long forgotten. The trees below her were practically on fire, a sea of red, orange, and gold, with the occasional green that acted as a stark contrast. She stood frozen as she took it all in, the way the cool air blew against her cheeks and swayed the leaves below her, how the sight stretched out for miles and miles, long out of her view. She took in a deep breath that she didn’t realize her lungs screamed for, and she closed her mouth which was slightly ajar. She turned to look at the blonde beside her who was now out of her super suit and looked smug behind her glasses. She handed Lena a cup of tea, and kept a cup of hot chocolate for herself, then turned her blue eyes back to the view. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just staring out at the waveless sea of colours as they sipped at the hot drinks. Silence comfortably surrounded them like a warm blanket until Kara spoke, “it’s pretty nice up here, isn’t it?” She said softly, with a audible smile.

Lena smiled and looked over at her, emerald eyes met deep blue ones, “it really is” she practically whispered. 

Kara smiled in a way that made the corners of her eyes crinkle, “I’m glad you like it, I used to come up here all the time, it’s a pretty special place to me. Nobody is ever up here, and I’ve never shared it with anyone before” she said softly, then turned her attention back to the view below the mountain as pink dusted her cheeks.

Lena raised an eyebrow, “nobody at all? Not even Alex?” her voice was laced with curiosity.

“Nope” she popped the P for dramatic effect.

Lena smiled and tilted her head, “why is this place so special to you?” She asked softly. She understood, it was a beautiful view, they were obviously near the top of the mountain, and it was solitary, a nice hideaway from the troubles of modern society. But she couldn’t help but feel as if there was more to this place than that.

Pink rose in her cheeks again, “turn around” Kara said so softly that Lena had to strain to hear her, even though the only other sounds around them were birds and the rustling of leaves.

It suddenly occurred to Lena that she had only been looking down, not at the area around her. Curiosity bubbled in her chest as she turned around, and it was quickly joined with a strong feeling of astonishment as she saw what was behind her. There was a wooden picnic table with lights, but Lena barely noticed it because of what sat just behind it. There was a very large piece of wood that was covered in absolutely amazing burned in art. She stepped closer to it without realizing, as if she were drawn into it by some invisible pulley system. She examined each picture, which mostly seemed to be of, or a metaphor of important moments in her life, a few others were possibly just fun, beautiful art. Most notably was a detailed picture of a planet- Krypton assumably- then a picture of a young Kara with Alex, Eliza, and Jeremiah, followed by a teenage boy that Lena didn’t recognize, but had the name Kenny under it. 

Her eyes danced across the wood as they studied each piece of art that featured everything and anything. There were old friends, family members, achievements, the plane that she saved when she first became supergirl, and random scenery from around the world. She was reaching the end when she froze, there was a face that stared back at her that she would recognize anywhere, her own. It was detailed and honestly better quality than some pictures from professional photographers that she’s seen. Under it said ‘Met Lena Luthor, 10.10.2016’, it made Lena’s heart skip that she was important enough to be on this wall of art with all these amazingly important people and moments.

She turned towards Kara, who now looked at her with pink cheeks as she smiled awkwardly. Lena went to speak but found herself choked up from emotion, so she cleared her throat and tried again, “Kara, this is absolutely amazing. But why would you share this incredibly important place with me? And why now?” Her tone wasn’t accusing, but instead curious and soft.

Kara’s cheeks grew a darker shade of pink as she stepped towards the ravenette, blue eyes met green, “why you? You’re incredibly important to me, you mean so much to me Lena, you have no idea” she brought up a hand and pushed away a tear that Lena hadn’t realized she had shed with her thumb. The blonde took a deep breath and continued, “and why now? Well, this place is important to me, and this is one of the most important moments of my life. I wanted to share this place with you, to have this memory, and well, if it doesn’t go well, that’ll suck, but I understand. I mean, I hope it goes well, but if it doesn’t then…” she rambled in a way and with such speed that if she were human she would have fainted from a lack of oxygen.

Lena smiled softly at her, “Kara, darling, you’re rambling” she chuckled.

Kara stopped, “oh, right, yeah, sorry” she said in an embarrassed tone until Lena assured her it was ok. Kara chewed at her bottom lip nervously, she was so close that Lena could see the way it went pale around her teeth, “well, you see, I love you. I don’t just love you, I’m in love with you. I’m so in love with you that my heart flutters whenever I see you in a way that had never happened. I think about you as soon as I wake up, and as I fall asleep. I think about you constantly, about what your favourite foods are, which dress you’d like as I walk past stores in the mall, and what our life could look like. I love every detail about you, from your double dimples to the way you mutter science equations in your sleep as I fly you home when you fall asleep in your lab for the fourth night in the week. I love everything about you, because I love you, Lena Kieran Luthor” she said breathlessly, her eyes looked deeply into Lena’s.

Lena blinked at her, completely speechless, which was rare for the youngest Luthor, but she had no response. She couldn’t even put into words what ran through her brain at speeds that she had never experienced, because never in a million years did she think that Kara Zor-El Danvers would love her back. Her heart fluttered in her chest, and just as she was going to try to find something, anything to say that would reflect how she felt, Kara began to speak. Her cheeks were a dark shade of pink, “oh Rao, I’m sorry Lena I-“

Lena stopped her by cupping her warm cheek with one hand, and grabbing her jacket with the other. She pulled her in so close that she could feel the rise and fall of her chest with every breath she took, which danced across her lips. She smelled like cinnamon rolls and the hot chocolate that was in her cup only moments before. Lena smiled and pulled her in, her eyes fluttered closed as their lips connected. Just as she suspected, kissing Kara felt like a warm summer day, and tasted like cinnamon buns and hot chocolate, a perfect reflection of her personality. The feeling of the cool wind that made her cheeks sting slightly only seconds before was long forgotten. The entire world fell away, it was suddenly just them, on the top of a mountain, kissing like the world was about to end in seconds. 

They pulled apart, slightly breathless, and Lena mourned the loss of contact as she looked at the blonde in front of her. All of Lena’s senses burned and fizzled at the same time, the entire world became muted, and blurred like a water painting with too much water, the only clear thing was the deep blue eyes that she got lost in. She leaned back in, their lips connected again with a kiss that made Lena want to laugh and cry at the same time out of both relief and disbelief. 

When they pulled apart again, it felt like only seconds had passed, but the sun that had begun to fall under the horizon told a different story. They both laughed breathily and leaned their foreheads together as hands with laced fingers hung between them. Lena smiled so widely that it made her cheeks ache, “I love you too, Kara Zor-El Danvers. I have since the moment I laid my eyes on you” she whispered against Kara's lips.

Kara pulled her by the hand towards the picnic table and sat down on the top of it, with Lena right beside her. The blonde put an arm over her shoulder, as Lena put one around her waist in return. They were tightly pulled together, and each individual cell of Lena’s body that made contact with Kara’s tingled. She leaned back slightly and looked at the woman beside her, and focused to engrave this moment in her mind forever. Each individual detail, no matter how small, from the few wisps of stray hair from her ponytail, to her slightly flushed cheeks, and the way the setting sunlight painted her skin with a multitude of colours. Her skin glowed like some sort of angel, which wouldn’t be too much of a shock based on her personality.

Kara looked over at her slowly, “what?” She asked with a dopey smile on her lips.

Lena should be embarrassed at being caught staring, but couldn’t bring herself to be, “you’re just… beautiful” she practically whispered. Kara smiled and pulled her back into their previous position of their near side hug. 

By the time they stood to leave, the sun was only a bright red ball on the horizon that threatened to disappear at any second. Lena sighed as she prepared to be carried again, but a sense of comfort also flooded her at the fact that she would be in Kara’s arms. She adjusted her bun so that her hair wouldn’t be as messy when she got back home, but the blonde didn’t move. She was about to ask what she was doing when a familiar red glow shone onto the large wooden tablet.

After a few moments, Kara stopped, and Lena took a step forward, her breath hitched and tears burned in her eyes slightly as she saw what the blonde was carving into the wood. There was a picture of them sitting together on the park bench, linked by an arm across shoulders and across Kara’s waist. Kara was leaned forward, pushing a smile-filled kiss to Lena’s cheek, who was smiling widely, her double dimples in full force. There was physical proof of them, of this moment, proof that would be forever etched in time. 

Lena smiled widely as Kara walked towards her and picked her up, a smile of her own on her lips. Lena wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, pushed a kiss to her cheek, and then they were off, flying back to their now forever changed life in National City. She watched over her hero’s shoulder as the image of them fell out of view. Even after it was long gone, replaced by the blur of distant red, orange, and golden trees below the mountain, she didn’t look away. She knew in that second, that in her 26 years of living, after all her achievements and life accomplishments, she had just experienced the most important moment of her life on top of that mountain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos and positive feedback or suggestions are always welcome and appreciated! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
